


One After the Other

by Rareza824



Series: Another Love Story. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Typing Quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareza824/pseuds/Rareza824
Summary: Vriskat splits up hurting both of them.





	One After the Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. 
> 
> It may have some grammar errors.

V stood 8efore Karkat with a look to send chills down anyone’s spine. He had 8een gone for awhile and she assumed he went to see his 8uddy, Dave Strider, the human whom pissed her off the most. “I was simply checking up on him.” he says with the tone she was familiar with, the rude, snarky tone of a cocky troll. This tone made her even more infuri8d. “‘I was simply checking up on him’” she mocks him. “We 8oth know that you went there for more than just a quick ‘hello’.” She says with a sense of sadness. Her 8lue eyes cerulean with tears. She looks away and growls slightly. She couldn’t stand him going to ‘check up’ on Strider, he could take care of himself. She could not. She always relied on her manipul8ion to get what she wanted, 8ut Karkat gave her what she needed without the mind control. She had not thought a8out what she was going to do if she 8roke up with him 8ut she reacted out of anger. “I wish you would grow up! I wish you would just tell the truth!” she said sternly. “You never think a8out others! IT’S ALWAYS A8OUT YOU!!” she yelled. “You can talk to me when you decide to change.” She said and she ran up the stairs and to her room, sobbing only when she was locked inside her room.

Karkat punched the wall over and over until his knuckles bled. His 8right red mutant 8lood littered the tile floor. “V! I DO CARE!” he screams his eyes full of red tears. He knew she couldn’t hear him and that she was pro8a8ly putting a razor to her skin. Her sheets were probably stained with her beautiful blood. Her blue eyes are probably red and puffy. He heads upstairs and knocks on the door lightly. “8a8e?” he says announcing his presence. “Unlock the door please.” He says kindly minding his tone. Still Silence. He rammed his shoulder into the door a few times 8efore it gave in and 8usted open. She was lying there helpless, her cerulean 8lood all over her bed and pillows, her arms were exposed and 8leeding. He couldn’t take seeing the love of his life like this, he just couldn’t. He was crying now and he wrapped his strong, protective arms around her waists and cried quietly into her neck. She was 8arely concious and he was worried a8out her. “I’m so, so, so, sorry 8a8e!” he said crying. Within a few minutes he was asleep cuddling her helpless 8ody. He thought for a minute what she was going to do once she woke up and found he hadn’t left. 

She woke up feeling rested and safe she turned around and saw Karkat laying 8eside her. “What are you doing here!?” she said with a scoff. “I thought I told you to leave.” the commotion caused him to wake up. “I am not leaving you! I am not letting you go!” he said holding her tightly. She looked at his eyes and realized he had 8een crying and she started crying again. “You don’t want me! I’m annoying and I don’t know how to live on my own!” she said crying. He held her close kissing her neck, sucking on her cerulean skin.He continued until . He kissed her deeply, massaging her 8reast with his left hand, the cries 8ecame moans. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.” he said as he set her on his lap. She let out another moan. He teased her like this playfully until he 8rought out the cuffs that she so adored. The one’s with the red fuzz.He 8it her neck harshly. She moans again. She grinds her hips on his thighs and he moans. He intertwined his fingers with hers and they kissed happily. “We can’t do this right now…” She said as he started to lift her shirt off. “Why not?” He asks his hand still on her side prepared to squeeze it. “I haven’t cleaned up yet.” she says lying. She didn’t want to get too attached 8ecause he still hadn’t told Strider ‘No.’ yet. She had 8roken up with him. She needed to stick to her decision. 

Karkat was o8viously taken a8ack by this. He couldn’t read minds, 8ut he knew she was lying. “8a8e you’re lying again.” he said as he caressed her cheek with the 8ack of his hand. She 8lushed a deep cerulean colour and he laughed a little. “I’ll get going.” he said with a sigh. “I love you still… Even if we’re not together anymore.” He says in a sweet tone instead of his grouchy usual one. He got up and walked out the door. Leaving her all alone again. Just like always… She didn’t want him to leave 8ut they weren’t together anymore… She needed to move on… She thought a8out telling John 8ut she decided not to. “When you love someone, you let them go.” she told herself over and over again. She thought she heard him everywhere. Saw him everywhere. Was she going crazy?? She thought to herself. She eventually told John and he yelled at her. He told her how dum8 it was of her to drop him. It had been a week or two since she had and she was more misera8le than she’d ever 8een in her entire life. He was what made her happy, and now that was gone. Some days she thought that possi8ly the knock on the door she’d get was him. It was usually John or Jade and the occasional Gamzee would knock and ask if she was okay. The answer was always the same. “I’m fine thanks” she would say with a smile. She wanted Karkat 8ut he was with Dave now…… All that time and for what? Nothing. Exactly. A8solutely nothing. 

Karkat had 8een hanging out with Dave a lot more frequently. He felt guilty 8ut she o8viously wasn’t kidding about them 8eing over. Every time he reme8ered her he would cry. He loved her 8ut she didn’t want him anymore. He should’ve seen it coming. He didn’t. He just wanted to disappear. He couldn’t have his m8sprit anymore. She was pro8a8ly fucking John now he thought. V could 8e like that. Karkat didn’t know what to do. “So, Dave, How have you 8een?” he asks curiously. Dave’s answer was “I’ve 8een pretty damn good K.” he sounded so laid 8ack and it hurt how calmly he said it. Dave asks “How are things with the spider?” he asks. Karkat hadn’t told him they’d 8roken up. It twisted his insides and he felt like crying 8ut not in front of Dave he says to himself “He’ll think I am a 8a8y.” He thought about going to Nepeta, she’s always opened for a venting session and cuddling 8ut those things could get weird, Nepeta was a force to 8e reckoned with… 8ut he did go and visit her.

When Nepeta answered the door Karkitty was there. She hadn’t seen him around l8ly 8ut she welcomed him in with open arms. “Why have you come to me of all trolls?” she already knew the answer.  
“8ecause Tavros is a wuss, Eridans a jerk, Sollux is careless, Terezi just thinks weird thoughts, Feferi is always 8usy, Gamzee is only interested in ruining my happiness, Kanaya is always going on a8out my decisions, V-V-Vriska and I are over, Aradia is a 8itch, and Equius is scary.” he says with a 8lush. Nepeta was listening very tentatively.  
“You and Vriksers 8roke up?” She asked teary eyed.  
“Yea..” He 8roke into tears.  
“After everything she put you through?” she asked with sadness. She hugged him closely 8ringing him into her home. “Please explain to me what happened this time that hasn’t happened 8efore. Is this 8ecause of Dave again?” She asks with a slight 8lush.  
“I actually don’t think this is 8ecause of Dave…. I think this time it’s a8out Eridan…” he says with an angry growl.  
“Now Karkitty, you mustn’t worry! I am here for you!” she says kindly  
“Nep…. I don’t think you can help me this time…” he says looking away.  
“Oh...okay.” her tail stopped wagging and her face dropped.  
“Fuck! I did it again!” he said he cursed his rudeness. Her happy self was now sad and frustr8ed. He wanted to comfort her 8ut he knew the damage had 8een done.  
“I’m really sorry Nep…” he says with remorse. She remained silent. He decided he’d leave and he felt worst a8out everything. He decided to just return to his home and wait for his friends to check up on him 8ut he knew that they wouldn’t care. Except Nep she’d pro8a8ly check up on him in a few hours when she wasn’t hurting. He decided to try to rest. A thought he’d never thought he’d have ever again. “I guess I have nothing to do anymore… 8esides 8e upset a8out anything and everything that I fucked up in my life.” He sighed. 

A few hours passed of him sleeping. He woke up to a knock on the door. He growled. “I DON’T WANT VISITORS!!” he yelled 8efore checking to see who it was. He decided he’d go see. “Hello.” he said with a yawn. He gasped when he saw who was at the door. It was John, holding a limp Vriska. He looked a8solutely heart8roken and pitiful. “Karkat, I think V is d-d-dead.” He says with tears in his eyes. Karkat didn’t know what to do, her clothing was stained, John’s hands and arms covered in cerulean 8lood. His m8sprite was no longer of the living, her arms were littered with cuts. His emotions could not 8e controlled. He was 8reaking. “John, w-w-where d-d-did y-y-you f-f-find her?” he asks looking away from the human and the 8ody of his m8sprite. “I f-f-found h-her i-in h-her 8ed. Her s-sheets w-were s-stained and s-she was whining. I-I I didn’t know what to do, so I 8rought her here…” He says with tears in his eyes.

The news spread like a wildfire. The heart8reak they felt after the death of a friend was awful. Even Sollux stepped away from his computer to grieve with them. Terezi and Tavros the ex lovers of her looked the saddest 8ut not as sad as Karkat was. Even when the service was over he stayed with her in hope that may8e, just may8e her eyes would flutter back to life. They didn’t. He had never felt so much grief and despair in his entire life on Alternia. He could never go 8ack to the way he was. Not after seeing his lover in that condition. 

As time passed, he gave up. He stopped going to HQ and he stopped going out with his friends. He just couldn’t live without her. He knew he had to though. He had to keep her memory alive. The good times and the 8ad ones. Nepeta and him had 8een spending a lot more time together and they’d been with each other for a few sweeps. He intended to propose 8ut he couldn’t bring himself to. He loved her yes, 8ut the memories remained. He was poked and prodded, annoyed and taunted 8y the pain of the past. Eventually though, he was almost completely 8ack to normal if not 8etter than he was 8efore all of this happened. He hadn’t paid any mind to the guilt and he was happier. 8ut he would never forget the impact she had on him when she was alive. He decided now was the time to pop the question to Nep. He was so excited he could hardly w8 to see her. He knocked on her hive door and hid the little 8lack 8ox 8hhind him. She answered the door with a cute giggle. He got down on one knee and asked her if ‘she’d make him the happiest troll in the world and marry him?’ she said ‘yes I will’.

Eventually, the two 8ought a house together. Had twins. Went to college. Karkat is a therapist and Nepeta became a veterinarian. Their kids names are Katherine and Naomi Vantas. They are in the 2nd grade.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> N/A


End file.
